Ivresse
by Maliah
Summary: Lana fait confiance à un garçon qui l'entraîne dans une fête du lycée, mais elle s'attire beaucoup d'ennuis. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires et impressions.


15 Janvier 2007

Une autre semaine se terminait et la frénésie se faisait sentir dans les corridors de Smallville High alors que les élèves se dépêchaient de prendre le livre et de rentrer chez eux pour profiter du week-end. Clark s'était appuyé sur les casiers alors que Lana rangeait se cahiers.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prévois faire ce week-end ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai un peu de travail au _Talon, _et toi, Clark Kent, qu'as-tu prévu pour le week-end ?

-En fait, dit-il un peu mal à l'aise, j'avais pensé que nous pourrions…

-Lana, fit une voix familière.

Clark s'arrêta et ce tourna vers la voix. Un garçon s'avança vers Lana. Il s'agissait de Brendan Gordon, le nageur étoile de l'équipe de natation de Smallville High. Il avait une belle apparence et il excellait dans toutes les matières. Clark remarqua le changement d'expression sur le visage de Lana lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle.

-Je vais à une fête chez un copain ce soir, dit Brendan, ça te dirais de m'accompagner ?

Clark sursauta en entendant ces mots. Il n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un puisse le devancer aussi rapidement. Il se tourna vers Lana, un peu inquiet, mais il se rassura en se disant que Lana n'aimait pas trop les fêtes d'étudiants.

-Oui, répondit-elle, avec plaisir.

-Super, fit Brendan, je passerai te prendre vers neuf heure.

Il s'éloigna avec son sac sur l'épaule. Clark resta silencieux pendant un moment, essayant de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lana lui jeta quelques regards subtils, un peu gênée.

-Il me semble que ce genre de fête ce n'est pas vraiment ton truc d'habitude.

-Je sais, mais comme je n'avais rien de prévu ce week-end… Enfin, je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre. Qu'allais-tu dire avant que Brendan arrive ?

-Humm… ce n'était pas important.

Lana ferma son casier et ils marchèrent ensemble vers la sortie.

Brendan se gara devant la maison de son copain Steve Dunston. Il descendit de sa voiture et la contourna pour ouvrir la porte à Lana. Elle portait un jean moulant, une chemise blanche à manches courtes et un veston bleu ciel. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince et quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure pour retomber de chaque côté de son visage. Elle se sentit tout à coup nerveuse en regardant cette maison remplie de gens en sachant qu'elle devrait se mêler à la foule. Brendan entra avec assurance en traînant Lana par la main. Aussitôt, une dizaine de ses copains du club de natation vinrent l'Accueillir.

-Wow, s'exclama l'un d'eux. La fête peut vraiment commencer maintenant que Lana Lang est parmi nous.

-On va vraiment s'éclater, s'écria un autre en tendant un verre rempli d'alcool à la jeune fille.

-Non merci, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Prend-le, insista un autre, ça ne te fera pas de mal. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour te mettre dans l'ambiance de la fête.

Lana resta figée, gênée et tendue. Elle regrettait d'avoir accepté cette invitation, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. « Arrêtez les gars, intervenu Brendan en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules, elle n'en veut pas. » Lana se sentit soudainement en en confiance avec Brendan. Il l'entraîna dans la cuisine ou il lui offrit un jus verdâtre. « Il n'y a pas d'alcool là-dedans, assura-t-il. » Lana saisit le verre il lui fit un sourire.

-Désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, les copains sont parfois un peu stupides.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Lana avant de prendre une gorgée.

Lana sentit alors une sorte d'énergie parcourir tout son corps. Elle se sentit un peu bizarre et l'espace d'un instant, elle pensa qu'elle allait être malade. Après quelque seconde elle se sentit bien à nouveau. Elle se sentit entrer dans une sorte de transe où elle n'était plus en possession de ses gestes. Brendan aussi sembla changer d'attitude. Il remarqua le changement d'expression dans son regard et sourit en lui tendant un verre d'alcool. « Prend ça, lui dit-il. » Lana saisit le verre et le but à une vitesse phénoménale. « Je crois que nous allons vraiment nous amuser ce soir, commenta-t-il avant de lui tendre un autre verre. »

Au talon, Chloé et Clark sirotaient un capuccino tout en discutant des différents dossiers à traiter pour _La Torche_. En fait, Chloé parlait à une vitesse folle des sujets qui la passionnaient, mais Clark avait la tête ailleurs. Après quelques instants, elle cessa de parler et fixa son ami d'un regard accusateur.

-Tu sais Clark, quand tu m'as demandé si je voulais venir prendre un café au _Talon_, je croyais que c'était parce que tu voulais qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, mais tu semble être à des kilomètres d'ici.

-Excuse-moi Chloé, fit Clark en se sortant de ses pensées. Je me demandais comment Lana a pu accepter d'aller à une fête avec Brendan Gordon.

-Serais-tu un peu jaloux ? demanda Chloé sur un ton moqueur. En ce qui me concerne, je me demande comment elle aurait pu refuser. Il est le meilleur nageur de l'équipe de natation, il est très gentil, il excelle dans tout ce qu'il fait et il est incroyablement mignon.

Clark s'éclaircit la gorge, craignant d'avoir perdu sa chance avec Lana. Chloé remarqua la tristesse de son ami et tenta de le rassurer. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Lana n'est pas du style a se jeter dans les bras d'un type qu'elle connaît à peine. »

Brendan traîna Lana au salon. « Danse avec moi, lui dit-elle. » Lana n'aimait généralement pas danser, mais à la prononciation de ces mots, elle sentit le rythme de la musique l'envahir et elle eu soudainement une envie folle de danser. Elle saisit Brendan par le coup et se déhancha sur la musique. Il lui sourit en la prenant par la taille. Ils dansèrent ensemble pendant près d'une demi heure. Ils étaient maintenant en sueur et Brendan proposa de monter à l'étage pour se rafraichir. Lana le suivit en titubant sans se poser de questions. Elle saisit un autre verre d'alcool au passage et le but d'un seul coup. Brendan l'entraîna dans une chambre et referma la porte derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur le lit, Lana défit ses cheveux qui étaient déjà en bataille après avoir dansé pendant si longtemps. Brendan la regarda à la manière des prédateurs. « Embrasse-moi maintenant dit-il. » Lana se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Brendan s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa taille. Il glissa sa main sous sa chemise en l'embrassa plus passionnément. Soudain, Lana le repoussa d'un coup. « Je vais être malade, déclara-t-elle avant de courir vers la salle de bain. »

Aussitôt entrée dans la salle de bain, elle verrouilla la porte et se pencha au dessus de la cuvette. Après quelques secondes, elle se mit à vomir tout ce qu'elle avait bu dans la soirée, y comprit le jus verdâtre. Elle se sentit soudainement sortir d'une transe, comme si elle se réveillait après un cauchemar. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche en se souvenant de tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Prise de panique, elle activa la chasse d'eux et se pencha au dessus du lavabo pour se laver le visage. Après un moment, elle fondit en larmes. Elle avait honte et se sentait stupide d'avoir fait confiance à un inconnu. Maintenant, elle était coincée dans cette fête et elle ne voulait pas retourner voir Brendan pour qu'il la ramène chez elle. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de sortir son cellulaire de sa poche à contrecœur.

Chloé et Clark échangeaient un fou rire lorsqu'une sonnerie se fit entendre. Chloé plongea la main dans son sac et répondit au téléphone en riant. Aussitôt qu'elle entendit la voix au bout du fil, elle prit une expression grave. « Je suis au _Talon_ avec Clark dit-elle. Que se passe-t-il ? » Clark fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il semblait se passer quelque chose d'anormal. « Lana, calme-toi, je ne comprend rien. » Aussitôt qu'il entendit son nom, Clark utilisa ses pouvoirs pour entendre la conversation. Il entendit ensuite Lana sangloter. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivée disait-elle, Il m'a fait boire et que crois qu'il aurait pu droguer mon verre. J'ai tellement honte. Maintenant j'ai peur de lui et je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi. » Clark sentit alors la frustration l'envahir et son cœur battait la chamade. « D'accord, fit Chloé. Ne bouge pas, nous venons te chercher. » Chloé raccrocha et regarda Clark.

-J'y vais, dit-il avant de disparaître en courant.

-Donc je te rejoindrai, fit Chloé.

Clark entra rapidement dans la maison et chercha Lana du regard. C'est alors qu'il vit Brendan descendre l'escalier en titubant. Clark se dirigea vers lui et le saisit par le collet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda-t-il en serrant les dents pour contenir sa rage.

-Qui ?

-Lana ! cria-t-il en le secouant.

-Relaxe, fit Brendan en gardant le sourire. Elle ne s'est jamais autant éclatée. Tu aurais dû voir cela, elle danse comme une déesse.

Clark resserra son emprise sur lui et il le regarda de façon menaçante. « Où est-elle ? » Dès, que Brendan lui pointa la salle de bain à l'étage, Clark le relâcha et courut jusqu'à la porte. Il frappa plusieurs coups avec énervement.

À l'intérieur, Lana était recroquevillée sur le plancher, la tête appuyée sur la paroi du comptoir. En entendant les coups, elle fixa la porte, craignant que Brendan revenait pour la harceler. « Lana, c'est moi. » Lana reconnu la voix de son ami et se sentit soulagée. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « Clark, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça. » De l'autre côté de la porte, la voix de Clark s'adoucit. « Je veux seulement t'aider, Lana. » Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prit une bonne inspiration avant de déverrouiller la porte. Clark ouvrit la porte en douceur et vit Lana assise sur le plancher, tête baissée. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, mais elle détourna la tête pour tenter d'éviter son regard. Clark eu le cœur brisé en voyant cela. « Lana, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais je suis là maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. » Sur ces mots, Lana se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter. Clark fut surprit de la voir aussi vulnérable et la serra très fort pour la rassurer.

À cet instant, Chloé apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle lança un regard sympathisant vers Lana, puis tendit un document vers Clark. « Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil là-dessus. » Clark hocha la tête et prit Lana dans ses bras.

Arrivés dans l'appartement au-dessus du _Talon_, Clark déposa Lana sur le canapé et se tourna vers Chloé qui tenait toujours le document. « Ce Brendan est beaucoup plus brillant que nous le pensions, fit-elle. Voici les ingrédients de son super jus de fruits. Devine quel genre d'ingrédient figure sur la liste. Des météorites. J'ignore encore comment il a fait, je ne comprends que la moitié de tous ces calculs chimiques. »

Clark prit un moment pour regarder le document et pendant ce temps, Lana se leva et courut vers la salle de bain. Elle était à nouveau malade. Chloé regarda sa montre, il était près de minuit. Clark remarqua son geste.

-Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, dit-il. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

-Tu es sûr ? Mon père va me tuer si je ne suis pas rentrée dans quinze minutes.

-Oui, ça va aller.

Chloé remercia son ami, saisit son sac et fila chez elle. Clark s'assit sur le canapé et attendit patiemment que Lana revienne. Elle ouvrit la porte après quelques minutes et vint s'asseoir près de Clark. « Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il. » Lana acquiesça avant de s'allonger et d'appuyer sa tête sur sa cuisse. Elle sentit bientôt ses paupières devenir lourde et s'endormit Clark la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il la déposa délicatement et lui retira ses chaussures et son veston pour qu'elle soit plus confortable. Il fini par la border et fit demi tour, prêt à s'en aller lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement. Il se retourna pour vérifier s'il avait bien entendu. « Clark, fit Lana en entrouvrant les yeux. Merci d'être là. » Clark sourit alors qu'elle se rendormait doucement et déposa un léger baisé sur son front avant de sortir.


End file.
